


STAY

by pealizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pealizard/pseuds/pealizard
Summary: Osamu and Suna are still friends in adulthood but have really worked out the kinks in their relationship— all except for the emotional.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	STAY

**Author's Note:**

> ig the context is that suna wants him to stay but for some reason hes a dickhead? idk the plot really just isn’t important lol

Suna held the door open for Osamu as they got back to his house. Osamu ran his hand over his hair, causing some of the saturation to run down his face. Suna slammed the door shut against the rain and wind and sighed heavily.

“Why’s it raining _that_ much?”

“I’m not sure,” Osamu muttered as he pulled his shoes off, then his soaked socks.

Suna frowned before peeling his jacket away from his body and slopping it onto the floor in a wet mass. Osamu glanced down at it before looking back at Suna, taking in the way his shirt clung tightly to his chest and the way his hair laid flat against his head, passing down his neck. He was not subdued in the way he drank him up. He was a vision.

“Do you need to borrow some clothes?” Suna asked, walking away, struggling to get his clothes off.

Osamu grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Suna’s muscles tensed up as Osamu ran his hands around his ribs and clasped in front of him.

“Osamu?”

“Yeah,” he breathed into his neck.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Suna repeated in a whisper.

“No,” Osamu said, pressing his lips to Suna’s frigid neck.

Suna sighed softly and leaned back against him, sending a chill through Osamu as their frozen, wet clothes pressed together.

“It just seemed like you were struggling,” Osamu muttered against his skin. “Do you need some help?”

Suna ran his hand up against Osamu’s forearm, “I might.”

Osamu smiled and bit lightly into the skin under his ear, relishing in the feeling of Suna’s nails digging into his hand.

“All you need to do is ask.”

Suna craned his neck up, allowing Osamu easier access to his skin, which was definitely both appreciated and utilized. He moved his lips from the crook of his neck, passing by his pulse, to his ear. He licked along the shell of it before whispering lowly.

“Ask.”

Suna let out a shaky breath, “Will you please help me?”

Osamu ran his hands up Suna’s shirt, along his abdomen, “Help you with what?”

Suna bit his lip as his cheeks heated up, “Osamu…”

Osamu dug his fingers into the dip below Suna’s ribs and hummed his acknowledgment. He wasn’t going to let him off the hook.

“Will you please help me… take my clothes off?”

“Of course,” Osamu smiled as he pulled away, walking around to face him.

Suna wouldn’t meet his eye as he lifted his arms, helping Osamu to remove his shirt. His breath hitched in his throat as his friend’s lips once again attached to his neck and his arms subconsciously wrapped around him. Osamu licked his way from his clavicle to his jaw, where he grazed his skin with his teeth, eliciting a beautiful sigh from Suna.

He reached down and began undoing his belt, causing him to once again tense up. Osamu abandoned the buckle and ran his hand over his chest and breathed into his ear.

“You can tell me to stop whenever.”

“Don’t.”

“Even better.”

Osamu returned to his belt buckle and slowly undid it as he kissed along Suna’s jaw until their lips met. Suna sighed and met his lips hungrily, pressing their chests together and tangling his hands in his hair, getting a small laugh from Osamu.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not.”

Osamu pulled away and slid his belt out from its loops before running his hand along his body as he circled behind him. Suna breathed heavily as he stared at the wall in front of him, anticipating his friend’s next movements. Osamu smirked and grabbed one of his hands and pulled it behind his back before shuffling the belt in his fingers and doing the same with the other arm. Suna held his hands together behind his back as Osamu wrapped the belt around them, slipping the buckle through the hole they’d burned into it long ago. Suna demonstrated how he couldn’t move his arms and Osamu hummed his approval.

He ripped off his jacket then removed his shirt before moving back around to face Suna. He stared at him for a moment before pushing him down by the shoulders. Suna fell to his knees and stared forward, through Osamu’s legs.

“Hey,” Osamu stared down at him.

Suna shifted on his knees, but said nothing.

“Look at me.”

Suna continued staring forward, but the red in his cheeks did not go unnoticed by Osamu. He frowned and hummed as he moved behind him again, using his foot on the belt between his hands to pull him backwards. Suna did his best to use his restrained hands to keep himself up, his back arching painfully.

“Are you going to listen now?”

Suna glared at the ceiling and Osamu leaned in to see the corner of his lips tilt up. The cheeky bastard.

“You know I’m going to make you feel good. So, why do you fight me?”

Suna blinked slowly and stared harder at the ceiling. Osamu sighed and leaned down, grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back so their eyes met. Osamu melted at the sight of his grey eyes and couldn’t resist leaning in to press an upside down kiss to his lips.

“You’ve gone soft, ‘Samu.”

“Oh, contraire,” Osamu smiled against his mouth. “Are you going to be good, now?”

Suna hummed flatly and Osamu pressed harder into his joined hands with his foot before removing the pressure entirely. He moved back around in front of him and looked down where Suna actually maintained eye contact, knowing better than to straighten out. He leaned down and caressed his jaw.

“Good boy.”

Suna opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, presenting his piercing he regularly kept hidden by simple speaking as little as possible. Osama smirked and leaned down, spitting into his mouth. Suna swallowed and earned a praising pat on the cheek.

“Here, I’ll get you started,” Osamu said, undoing his belt buckle, but nothing more.

Suna moved forward on his knees and took the soft leather into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked onto his friend’s. He slowly pulled back, bringing the belt with him. He leaned back in and pressed into old teeth marks to finish the job, then dropped the belt onto the floor. Osamu ran his hand through Suna’s still drying hair, directing his head back to his pants’ button.

It wasn’t something Suna learned easily, but as it was, all it took him was all of a few seconds. He leaned forward, really using his tongue for the support as he pulled at the fabric with his teeth, getting the fly open. He hated the feeling of metal against his teeth, but it was only a small part of the bigger picture, so he took the small zipper in his teeth and pulled down, rubbing his nose across Osamu’s erection.

Osamu sighed and helped him to get the jeans over his hips, as it wasn’t entirely fair with the sticky dampness from the rain. Not that Osamu was particularly concerned with fair at the moment. 

“You’re excited,” Suna muttered before taking the waistband of Osamu’s underwear in his teeth.

His teeth grazed against his hip bone, causing his skin to erupt in goosebumps. Osamu took his hair in his fist and shoved him down harshly, sending his underwear with him.

“Hurry and use that mouth for something useful before I shut it entirely.”

“Huh,” Suna said. “Promise?”

“This won’t go the way you want it.”

Suna smirked before trailing up his erection with his tongue, then smirked harder at Osamu’s reaction, “You don’t think so?”

Osamu moaned as Suna took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. He tightened his grip on his hair and tried encouraging to give more of himself, but Suna fought against his grasp. He teased at Osamu for a long moment, licking and nipping around him, but never giving him what he wanted.

“Are you really in a position to be teasing?” Osamu peeked an eye open at him.

When Suna opened his mouth to retort, Osamu took the opportunity to shove himself inside. Tears budded in the corner of Suna’s eyes as he glared and gagged.

“Yeah, that sounds _way_ better than whatever smart thing you had to say.”

Suna relaxed his muscles after a moment of adjustment and took Osamu’s face fucking like he was a champion at the sport. The latter supposed he really was a champion, though, god knew he practiced enough. He ran his hands through his hardly damp hair, tugging lightly as he thrust into his mouth. His eyes raked down his body, landing on the painful looking tent in his sweatpants.

“Oh, you want attention, too?”

Suna glanced up at him, his regularly narrow eyes large and doe like. Osamu smiled warmly at him before pulling away from him, then admired his rosy cheeks and swollen lips.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you.”

Suna didn’t move from his spot on the floor, nor take his eyes from Osamu’s. He waited patiently for permission to make his next move and Osamu’s chest swelled with pride at the boy he trained. He stepped behind Suna and knelt down before reaching past him and picking up his discarded belt.

He ran his thumbs over the teeth marks already pressed into the soft leather and smiled before wrapping it around Suna’s head, leaning forward to be sure it was in his mouth before securing it in the back. He took a moment to run his hands along his body, pressing kisses behind his ear and down his neck. He laughed as Suna attempted speaking around the gag.

“Don’t you know better by now?” Osamu whispered before leaning directly into his ear, _“I don’t care.”_

He grabbed him by the belt around his head and directed him into a standing position with him. He ran his hand over his shoulder blade, over his shoulder and around his neck, where he pressed in firmly, feeling the warmth of his pulse on his palm. He slowly ran his hands down his sides, over his ribs and hips and dipped his fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers.

“Let’s go.”

Suna allowed himself to be led further into the house. Osamu wasn’t an _animal._ He wouldn’t force his pet to be fucked right in the doorway. He at least deserved the area rug in the living room. He dropped his hands from Suna and the latter man turned to face him. Osamu looked him up and down before running his thumbs along his waistband once again.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Suna blinked at him.

“Huh? I couldn’t hear you.”

Suna rolled his eyes and Osamu raised his eyebrows before removing his thumbs.

“No?”

Suna immediately whined as his hands left him and took a step forward, gesturing to his erection with his eyes. Osamu laughed delightedly and pulled him forward by the ass, running his hands over it and slapping harshly with his right hand. Suna moaned and attempted pressing forward into him.

Osamu kept him safely away from attaining any friction. He swiftly removed Suna’s pants and underwear, helping him to step out of them. He marveled at the way his cock jumped at the chilled air.

“Oh, just look at you,” Osamu smirked up and pulled his cock down before releasing it so it could slap back up against his abdomen. “Ready to go, huh?”

Suna attempted pushing up into his hand, but Osamu simply slapped his cock in retaliation. Suna moaned again and attempted once again to push into him. Osamu clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“How am I supposed to punish you if you just like it?”

Suna merely shuffled his feet a bit as he attempted to look innocent while Osamu busied himself with locating where they left the lube last time. When he returned to the living room, he was absolutely delighted to find his counterpart face down, ass up on the floor. He’d even managed to spread a blanket out over the carpet. Osamu laughed and opened the bottle while spinning a cock ring around his finger, “You’re like a monkey. Using your feet just as well as you use your hands, huh?”

Suna made no movement aside from blinking his heavily hooded eyes, inviting Osamu over with just a look. Osamu hummed, all humor gone, before quickly approaching him and kneeling behind him. He guided Suna up by the shoulder and made quick work of getting the cock ring onto him. He leaned his lips into his friend’s ear.

“Since we both know you’ll need the help.”

Suna glared at him.

“It’s okay,” Osamu teased with a small kiss to his ear. “You just get excited. It’s _adorable_ how you can’t control yourself. Like an infant.”

Suna scrunched his face up at that.

“No?” Osamu chuckled. “Like a puppy, then. A bad dog. It isn’t your fault. You don’t know any better.”

Suna forgot to be annoyed when Osamu finally put a hand on his painful erection, a muffled moan tearing from his chronically open mouth. Osamu teased his hand over him in a light pressure.

“Uh huh. Let’s get the easy one out of the way, huh? Don’t hold back.”

Suna moaned again as Osamu reached around with his other hand and pinched his nipple hard. He thrusted up rapidly into his hand, already nearing oragasm, when Osamu removed his hands. Suna whined pathetically and snapped his head back to seek answers.

“Relax, whore. Better is coming. Be patient.”

Suna whined again as Osamu pulled him harshly by his hair until he laid on his back against the blanket. He sat between Suna’s parted legs and reached for the lube again before applying a generous amount to his fingers, not that Suna really needed much work by that point anymore. He bypassed one finger and went straight for shoving two inside of him. Suna arched his back and moaned loudly as Osamu wasted no time in pumping his fingers in and out, stretching and pulling. The more Suna squirmed, the more Osamu took that to his advantage. 

By the time Suna’s toes were curling and his moans seemed like one unending, pathetic cry, as he took four fingers, Osamu had his legs supported by his chest. Suna was practically only supported on the floor by his shoulders and upper back as Osamu moved relentlessly inside of him, pressing into him in exactly the way he knew he liked.

“You’re gonna come on your own face. How do you like that?”

Suna’s moans didn’t stop, but he did communicate exactly what he wanted with his eyes. Osamu struggled to take his nearly unoccupied hand to hastily get the belt out of Suna’s mouth. Once it was, Osamu nearly whimpered at the wetness around his mouth and his very swollen lips. His moans rang out much louder, sending jolts of pleasure to Osamu’s cock each time. He even found himself nearing a pathetically premature orgasm himself when Suna gaped his mouth open, stuck his tongue out and once again exposed the very personal gift he got for Osamu.

It took no more than ten more seconds of vigorous fingering and just a tad more nipple torture for Suna to orgasm, as promised, all over himself. Osamu swallowed harshly as he watched Suna swallow whatever had fallen into his mouth and felt the way his thighs shook against him.

Osamu took a deep breath and dropped him harshly back onto the floor and Suna groaned as he fell back onto his joined hands. Osamu wound his hand up and slapped Suna hard across his dazed face before leaning down and kissing him hard. He stayed there for a decent visit, wanting to taste him on his own tongue.

“Good little slut,” Osamu cooed.

Suna hummed and nuzzled his face into Osamu’s, who then placed a light kiss to his cheek as he lined up with him, shoving in with no warning. Suna’s eyes widened in shock as he sucked a sharp breath in.

“Shit,” he looked down.

“Look at me,” Osamu snapped, already thrusting hard, and Suna’s eyes immediately met his again. “Tell me you love me.”

“I l— _Oh, my god,”_ his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Osamu pushed himself up on one hand and slapped him again, getting another beautiful, loud moan, “Tell me you love me.”

 _“I love you,”_ Suna cried as Osamu lifted his hips to get a better angle at him. _“Oh, my god, I fucking love you. I love you so much— Ah, fuck. Samu. I love you. Ple—“_

“Shut up or I’m gagging you again,” Osamu panted, feeling dangerously close.

Suna did as he was told, not allowing himself to make a peep aside from harsh exhales. His hands grasped desperately underneath himself. His thighs shook as he attempted not to push up into Osamu’s thrusts.

Osamu slowed considerably, not wanting to finish so soon after just humiliating Suna for just that. He reached up and pushed Suna’s hair out of his face before caressing his cheeks and leaning down to kiss him gently.

“You’re a good boy for daddy, huh?”

Suna’s jaw trembled as he barely opened his eyes to peek at him. He didn’t speak. Osamu felt like he’d keel over at the love he felt in that moment. That love only got more intense as Suna opened his mouth and Osamu was just about to glare because he assumed he was going to speak— but instead, Suna just stuck his tongue out as he steadily met his eye. Osmau let out a soft exhale and spit slowly into his mouth once again, and watched it slide down his tongue to the back of his mouth.

“Holy shit, Rintarō. You’re beautiful,” he ran his hand through his hair again.

Suna glared at him before kicking him away and flipping forward onto his elbows. Osamu hummed flatly and pushed his knees open further before yanking his hips closer, fully exposing him.

“Didn’t think this though, did you?”

Osamu wound his hand up and slapped Suna’s ass hard, then again, then a few more times. Suna bit his lip and slumped his shoulders down so they rested on the floor along with his head. His eyes rolled back every time his body was thrusted forward by the velocity of Osamu’s hits. By the time his ass was so red Osamu was certain blood was present, Suna was practically purring.

“We’ve been doing this for years and I’ve never found your limits,” Osamu yanked his upper body up by the belt around his wrists. “Is there _anything_ you don’t like or wouldn’t do?”

Suna glanced back at him, but didn’t respond. Osamu leaned forward curiously.

“I asked you a question, perhaps you didn’t hear me. Or perhaps you need a punishment?”

“Definitely the second,” Suna whispered, pushing himself back towards him.

Osamu pulled him the rest of the way up and reentered him. He used one hand to choke him and shoved the other’s fingers into his mouth. Suna was back onto moaning loudly, the best he could with his restricted breathing.

“Tell me you little fucking freak. What’s your limit?”

Suna gasped for air as Osamu choked him harder, “Stop.”

Osamu pressed harder into his throat, _stop_ wasn’t their safe word, “Huh? Is there anything you won’t d—“

 _“Osamu,”_ Suna struggled. _“Stop.”_

Osamu furrowed his brow and ceased moving, immediately removing his hand, “Are y—“

“What are you doing?” Suna glared. “Don’t stop.”

Osamu frowned harder and hesitantly put his hand back, “You sounded—“

“It wasn’t the word. Don’t stop until I— Oh, _fuck.”_

Suna threw his head back as Osamu started back at a furious pace. Osamu returned the force on his neck, double fold.

 _“Tell me, slut boy._ What will make you say no?” Osamu all but seethed in his ear. “How far is too far?”

Suna cried out when Osamu took one hand and dragged his nails very hard over the front of his body.

“Not public sex. You’d probably _love it_ if I had my way with you right in the middle of the most public place you could think of. You’d love people knowing how well daddy takes care of you. Wouldn’t you?”

He could feel Suna’s moans under his hand as he agreed.

“That’s what I thought. You let me put whatever I want wherever I want whenever I want. You don’t give a _fuck_ as long as I’m touching you. So, tell me you dirty little fucking _freak._ What is too far? What thought won’t you entertain?”

Osamu removed his hand from Suna’s throat and his cock twitched inside of him as he gasped for air to finally fill his lungs again. Suna fell forward onto his face again as he began riding Osamu, sick of allowing him to control the pace for the time being.

“Fucking your brother.”

Osamu paused to squint at him before shaking his head, “Good answer? Don’t fucking talk anymore.”

Suna happily complied with the command, actually finally somewhat humiliated by the words that left his mouth. Mentioning Atsumu in any capacity during sex was enough to make him want to quit, so he quickly shut his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of Osamu’s cock sliding in and out of him at a rapid pace. Moans began tumbling from his mouth again as his toes curled with the way his own cock rubbed against Osamu’s thighs.

“Samu, fuck. _Oh._ I’m g—“

Osamu roughly pushed him forward and off of him, “No, you don’t. Not yet. Have some restraint.”

Suna whined then yelled as Osamu slapped him hard over the still red skin on his ass, then moaned again when he grabbed his hair, yanked his head back, and slapped him in the face.

He watched Osamu through the corner of his eye as he ran his hands all over his body, “Samu?”

“Rinny?” Osamu smirked, reaching down to feather his knuckles over his cock.

Suna glared as an involuntary sigh left his lips, “Never mind.”

“Okay, slut,” Osamu shrugged and considered what he wanted to do with him next.

He considered the way his own swollen cock was ready to explode and hummed again. He kissed his way up Suna’s arched back until he reached his neck.

“I’m gonna get _real_ freaky, okay?”

Suna nodded slightly and waited for whatever demented, perverted thing Osamu would do next. He furrowed his brow as Osmau removed the belt from his joined hands, allowing them to fall to his sides. He still didn’t use them as he waited for permission. He screwed his face up and waited to the leather to impact his skin, leaving raised welts, but that didn’t come. Then, Osamu fully removed the belt that then hung from around his neck without even choking him first. Confusion washed over him as he turned his head back slightly to get a better look at him.

Osamu gently pushed him down between the shoulder blades then guided him to roll over. Suna did so, laying once again with his back against the blanket and his legs spread.

“Ready? It’s gonna be weird. Keep the safe word at the tip of your tongue.”

Suna adjusted his hips, unsure what to do with his hands as he never had the opportunity to use them, “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Osamu crawled between his legs, taking one ankle in his hand as he went and kissed his shin before slowly pushing back inside of his friend. Suna moaned lowly. He stared up at him with limp arms as he began slowly moving in and out of him. Osamu kept his ankle over his shoulder with his free hand on Suna’s abdomen. He watched the way his cock continuously disappeared within him, a moan all of his own falling from his lips. He glanced up as Suna moaned at his moan.

Osamu ran his hand up Suna’s body as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. He sensed confusion from Suna still and pressed another kiss to his lips. Then another. Then a few more. Suna’s hands hesitantly found their way around Osamu’s neck, then his fingers found his hair. Osamu moaned lightly into his mouth as Suna tugged gently on his hair then relished in Suna’s moan in response.

He broke their contact and focused more fully on pumping into him for a few moments, allowing Suna’s comfort and pleasure to build along with his moans and groans and pants. He leaned down once again, but bypassed his mouth in favor of his ear. He licked along the shell of it and pressed a small kiss onto the skin just before it.

“I love you,” Osamu whispered.

Suna tensed entirely. Osamu grabbed him by the thighs to get a better angle on him as he slammed in harder, chest supported by Suna’s.

“I love you,” Osamu repeated and felt shock to his very core as Suna cried out more desperately than ever before. “You like that? You like it when daddy tells you how much he loves you?”

Suna gasped and panted as he pushed up against Osamu’s cock, his own dick twitching between them. He dug his nails into Osamu’s shoulders and threw his head back. Osamu took the opportunity to run his lips, tongue and teeth over his sensitive skin.

“You’re beautiful, Rintarō. I love you so much.”

Suna turned his head away as pathetic cries left his mouth every time Osamu slammed into his prostate. Osamu reached up and forced his head back and his eyes to meet his own.

“I love you, baby boy.”

Suna’s entire composure melted in completion as he stared into Osamu’s eyes. His mouth gaped open and his eyes only held stars as they continuously rolled back, “I love you.”

Osamu sighed and kissed him again, a gesture Suna greedily returned. His hands grasped Osamu anywhere they could. His eyes rolled back into his head as he cried out again and again.

“You can talk as much as you want,” Osamu whispered into his shoulder.

“Please, _god,”_ Suna cried. “Oh, my god. Samu. Fuck. _Fuck._ I love you. O-oh, my _god, I love you!”_

Osamu rolled his own eyes back as orgasm became impossible to push away for much longer. He sunk his teeth into Suna’s skin as his own moans became louder, making Suna’s louder in turn.

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god,” Suna cried, thrusting up into him. “I love it. _Please. Puh— Samu.”_

“I love you,” Osamu whispered again, feeling the coil in his gut tighten to the point where it was ready to break. “Are you gonna come for me, beautiful boy?”

“I want—“ Suna clamped his mouth shut and looked away, biting his lip.

Osamu chuckled, “What do you want?”

Suna glanced at him, for once appearing _shy,_ “Can I have it?”

Osamu kissed along his jaw, slowing his hips so he wouldn’t bust, “Anything you want.”

“Oh,” Suna moaned. “I— I wanna come in your mouth.”

“Okay.”

 _“Really?”_ Suna breathed and pushed himself up on his elbows as Osamu pulled out of him.

“Uh huh.”

Suna jumped and groaned, watching entirely as Osamu bent down and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Suna gasped and his hand immediately went to his hair. Osamu held his hips down to keep him from bucking up. He took as much of his cock as possible, his skills more than definitely paling in comparison to Suna’s. 

Osamu bobbed his head, fully committing to the act. Suna moaned loudly and fell back onto his back again. He glanced back down at Osamu and groaned loudly as he glanced up to meet his eyes as his mouth took in as much of his cock as possible. Suna grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard, moaning at the vibrations Osamu sent over his incredibly swollen dick.

“I’m gonna come. Samu— _Fuck.”_

Suna pushed his face away and quickly moved to his knees, jerking himself off with the tip of his cock on Osamu’s lip. He and Osamu’s moans mingled together as he stroked at a rapid pace before throwing his head back. Osamu collected as much of his come as possible in his mouth, keeping it on his tongue as he lapped up what was left of the head of his cock. Suna whined as he looked back down at him, sitting back on his feet. Osamu sat up, grabbing his still semi hard cock in his hand and squeezing, eliciting another whine from him. He then attached his still come filled mouth to Suna’s, pushing his own fluids back into his mouth. Suna moaned and gladly tangled his tongue in with Osamu’s, his cum and their saliva running down their chins. 

“You— still... need to— Cum,” Suna muttered between very open mouthed kisses.

“Uh huh and I intend to,” Osamu said as he shoved Suna back.

He wasted no time in turning Suna awkwardly on his side, inserting himself over his bottom leg, taking his top leg and throwing it over his shoulder before shoving his cock back inside of him. Suna groaned lowly and grabbed Osamu’s wrist.

Osamu leaned forward and wrapped his hand back around Suna’s throat, hitting his head against the floor with every thrust. His own moans began overpowering Suna’s as he got closer. Suna’s face was turning red and his lips blue as Osamu applied more pressure to his throat. His eyes began fluttering shut and his pulse quickened beneath Osamu’s palm. He quickly removed his hand, allowing Suna to suck in some hasty breaths and for Osamu to slap him hard across the face.

“Stay awake, you fuckin’ idiot.”

Suna merely moaned again as Osamu shoved his fingers deep into Suna’s mouth, attempting to gag him but unable to do so. He scoffed and returned his hand to his throat, slamming his head back down onto the floor.

“Fucking whore.”

Suna did his best to stare up at him through bloodshot eyes. Osamu collected as much saliva in his mouth as possible before hucking it down onto Suna’s face. His friend’s absolute obedience and stillness beneath his rapid velocity and cruel acts were nearly too much for him.

“Fuck, Rintarō.”

Suna was doing his very best to keep his eyes open, but it wasn’t working. Tears formed and threatened to fall. His entire body was going limp. Osamu allowed him to breathe again in favor of slapping him once again, sending his saliva flying. The tears actually fell from Suna’s eyes as he weakly attempted shifting his body. Osamu covered Suna’s eyes with his hands as he gave it a few final show stopping thrusts and groaned loudly as he unloaded inside of him. He slowed his thrusts as he fully rode his orgasm out inside of Suna before pulling out and removing his hand from his face.

Suna made absolutely no attempt to move or speak as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Osamu ran his hand over his thigh and cocked his head at him.

“Want to have a bath? I can run you a bath.”

“Yeah.”

Osamu got up and started off to the bathroom when he felt Suna’s glare on the back of his head. He didn’t turn to face him, “What?”

“I’m not a whore.”

Osamu smiled at the hallway, “You’re _my_ whore.”

He was just about to move forward again when Suna spoke in a stilted tone, “If I’m your whore then stay tonight.”

Osamu resisted the urge to look back at him, “Okay. You’re not a whore, then.”

The silence was deafening before Suna broke it with a wry laugh, “Fuck you.”

“You as well, love.”


End file.
